Comfort
by Dantana15
Summary: This is a Dantana with Lucy, Harrison and Chloe. Lindsay has a hard day but Danny and her kids help her. one shot


**I do not own CSI NY. I only own Harrison, Chloe and Harrison. But I wished that I owned it all.**

* * *

Danny, Lucy and Harrison were at home lying on the sofa watching the TV, with baby Chloe asleep in her room.

"When is mommy coming home?" Lucy asked

"About 6:30, why?" Danny asked

"I miss mommy" Harrison replied

"I know, she will be home later okay, let's just watch the end of the Yankees game, and then we could order Chinese for dinner, yeah?" Danny said turning to watch the rest of the Yankees game. They all laid there together watching the game. It got to 6:40 and Lindsay walked through the door.

"Heyy babe" Danny greeted

"Hey you three" Lindsay replied

"Heyy mommy" Both Lucy and Harrison shouted in unison

"You alright?" Danny asked Lindsay

"Yeah, tough case" Lindsay answered Danny

"D'ya wanna talk 'bout it?" Danny asked putting the kids on the floor

"Not yet, when those two are in bed" Lindsay told Danny

"Have you eaten?" Danny asked

"No, not yet" Lindsay replied

"Then what about Chinese for dinner" Danny asked

"Yeah, that sounds good" Lindsay replied

"Good, I will phone them up" Danny said picking up the phone. While Danny phoned up the Chinese place, Lindsay sat down next to Lucy.

"So, can mommy have a cuddle?" Lindsay asked her two kids

"Yeah" Lucy and Harrison replied leaning into their mother's embrace.

"I missed you today mommy" Lucy said into Lindsay's shoulder

"Me too" Harrison then said

"I missed you two too" Lindsay replied kissing the top of Lucy's head, then she kissed the top of Harrison's head

"Chinese is on the way" Danny told his girls. Danny saw that Lindsay was holding them both closer than normal, Lindsay only held them that tight if there was a bad case that involved a child, or if she just missed her daughter and son.

Danny sat on the floor behind his wife and wrapped his arms around all three of them.

"Heyy, dada" Lucy and Harrison together said looking up from her mother's shoulder

"Hey you three, you having a nice hug from mommy?" Danny asked

"Yep, I always do's" Lucy replied

"'do'" Danny corrected

"I always _do_" Lucy replied emphasis on the 'do'

"Yeah" Harrison said

"When's dinner coming?" Lindsay then asked laying into Danny's embrace

"In 'bout 20 minutes" Danny said placing a kiss to the top of Lindsay's head

"Good, I'm hungry" Lindsay replied, turning her head and placing a kiss on Danny's unshaven jaw, "Its gettin' long babe" Lindsay added

"Urm...excuse me?" Danny wondered

"This" Lindsay said as she grabbed his chin

"Oh" was all Danny could say

"You dirty boy," Lindsay said, gently smacking his arm

Danny, Lindsay and Lucy all started to watch the telly when there was a knock on the door;

"That must be the food" Lindsay said getting up so Danny could get up

"Yep, good coz I'm gonna die of hunger" Danny said opening the door.

Danny paid the man and then took it into the kitchen where Lindsay and Lucy were already setting out the plates.

"Okay, egg fried rice with sweet 'n' sour chicken, for Lucy, Peking Duck for Harrison Chicken chow main for Lindsay and Egg fu yung for me" Danny said putting the food on the plates.

"Yummy yummy dada" Lucy said shovelling her kiddie fork into her mouth

"This looks so good" Lindsay replied

"Yeah it does" Danny replied sitting down

"What no soda?" Lindsay asked

"Sorry, I'll just go and get it" Danny said getting up and walking back into the kitchen and getting the soda, he got two big glasses and a plastic beaker for Lucy and brought them into where they were eating the meals and were talking about what Lucy and Harrison had done that day. Danny sat back at the table and begun eating. Their conversations were based around what happened during the day. Lindsay didn't say anything that related to her case.

"So then Flack and I chased the guy like 5 blocks" Danny said taking another bit from his food, and then continued "He then decided to jump in front of a squad car" Danny told Lindsay, "He ended up in hospital, he woke up cuffed to the bed with me and Flack standing there" Danny then added, taking a sip from his soda.

"I'm gonna guess that there is more" Lindsay said

"Yep" Danny replied "He then said I pushed him into the car" Danny added

"What, you wouldn't do that" Lindsay said

"Not to mention that I was at least 5 metres behind him" Danny said

"So what happened?" Lindsay asked

"He got hit and then got sent to prison" Danny replied. They then ate their meal talking about anything that came to mind. When they all finished Danny spoke up "You finished you two?"

"Yeah, you can take our plates" Lindsay said with grinning as she stood up "You coming Lucy?" Lindsay then said

"Yep, can we watch CSI mommy?" Lucy said, with a smile

"Yeah" Harrison said

"Yep" Lindsay replied. Lucy loved to watch CSI with her mommy and daddy since they always complain that they are doing it wrong or that is not what you would do, it always made Lucy laugh.

"I'll be in in a minute" Danny said as he loaded the dishwasher with the plates, knives and forks that they had used in the meal.

Danny walked out of the kitchen and the into where his wife and one of his daughters and son were at. Lindsay was sitting on Danny's chair and Lucy and Harrison were sitting on the sofa next to each other. Danny walked up to his chair and looked at Lindsay. "What do you think you are doing?" Danny asked

"Sitting down" Lindsay simply replied without looking away from the telly.

"In my chair" Danny asked

"Yep, got a problem with it?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah, in fact I do" Danny said as he lifted Lindsay up bridal style and then sat down with Lindsay on his lap. Lindsay just giggled as Danny picked her up; there were also two more giggles coming from the sofa. All of their fun was interrupted by a piercing cry coming from the nursery.

"I've got her, she probably wants food" Lindsay replied getting off of Danny

"Yeah, just like me and her brother and sister always wants food" Danny joked

"Yep, she is defiantly a Messer" Lindsay laughed as she made her way to the nursery. Lindsay pushed open the door to the youngest Messer of 6 months. "Hey, what's wrong baby girl, are you hungry?" Lindsay asked in a soft tone she only had for her children "Come here then" Lindsay then said picking her up from her crib. Lindsay sat down and undid her top and let her feed, Danny stood in the doorway and watched as hid baby feed, "You can come in you know" Lindsay said still looking at the baby that was feeding from her, Chloe had her whole tiny fist wrapped around Lindsay index finger.

Danny walked in and crouched next to his two girls. "Hey, baby girl" Danny said quietly kissing her forehead. Chloe opened her eyes and looked at her daddy "She is so cute" Danny said "I can't believe we almost lost her" Danny told her tracing a delicate finger down his daughter's cheek.

"I know, that was a close call" Lindsay replied.

Flashback

_Lindsay and Don were chasing a suspect. When the suspect turned the corner he hid, with a metal poll clutched tightly in his hand, Lindsay was in front of Flack she turned the corner and got smacked in the stomach by the poll, she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. The suspect then ran down the alley Flack rounded the corner and saw Lindsay on the floor he looked at her and then saw the suspect running down the alley "Go after him" Lindsay told Flack_

"_You sure?" Don questioned her_

"_Yeah, catch him" Lindsay told Flack, he then took off sprinting down the alley after the suspect. A few minutes later Flack came back the suspect in cuffs, he got to Lindsay._

"_You aright?" Don asked seeing that Lindsay was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall_

"_Yeah, can you take me to the hospital?" Lindsay asked looking at her stomach_

"_Yeah, why?" Don asked worried_

"_I'm pregnant" Lindsay told Don, who just got more worried_

"_I need to take him to the precinct first but then I can take you" Don told Lindsay_

"_Okay, can you also call Danny" Lindsay asked Don_

"_Yeah, I'll call him when he is in at the precinct, so then he can't do anything stupid" Don said while helping Lindsay up. When Lindsay was standing up she winced at the pain that shoot through her abdomen "You alright?" Don asked worriedly _

"_Yep, just hurry up, and call Danny now" Lindsay demanded_

"_Okay, you can call Danny while I load him up" Don said throwing his cell at the injured Lindsay._

_Lindsay called Danny to tell him to meet her in Don's car since she has been hurt and needed to go to the hospital. _

_Danny hung up the phone and got into the lift and went down to the precinct. He waited impatiently for Don to arrive with his wife and the suspect that hurt her. Don pulled up outside the precinct. As soon as Don got the suspect out of the car Danny's face grew with anger, he knew and the suspect knew him, he knew of the Messer's, he knew not to mess with the Messer's. Danny went straight up to the guy and got right into his personal space "You're the one who hurt my wife?" Danny asked_

"_Urm...Yeah sorry man, I didn't know she was a Messer" Clive Bennett said_

"_Yeah, well she is" Danny replied, Don pulled him Clive away, and Danny looked into the car where he saw his wife, Danny made his way to the car and opened the door "Heyy, babe" Danny said as he opened the door_

"_Hey" Lindsay said still clutching her still tender stomach. Danny got into the back of the car not wanting to move Lindsay. Don got into the car and he drove them to the hospital where Lindsay needed to get check out._

_In Lindsay's hospital room_

"_Okay, so you nearly lost the baby with the tough hit to the abdomen but we managed to treat it just in time" The nurse said to both Danny and Lindsay. Lindsay laid her head on Danny's shoulder and thanked God that the baby was going to be fine._

End of flashback

"So, do you think we will have another baby?" Danny asked Lindsay as she handed him the baby while she put herself away.

"As if on cue Chloe started to wail "I'll take that as a no" Danny said comforting his daughter

"I think she likes being the baby" Lindsay replied taking her around from Danny. Once Lindsay had gotten Chloe settled the three of them went into the living room where Lucy and Harrison were talking about the latest crime on CSI.

They watched CSI for a little bit when Lindsay put Chloe back in her crib an hour after that it was Harrison's bedtime.

"Alright little man, time for bed" Danny said to his son

"No, daddy I want to stay up a little bit longer" Harrison complained

"You if you stay up, then that means that Lucy will have to stay up and then mommy and daddy will have to stay up and then we will all be grumpy tomorrow because we didn't get enough sleep" Danny told his only son

Harrison sighed but got up of f the couch and kissed his mother on the cheek

"Nigh baby" Lindsay said as she hugged him and then kissed the top of his head

"Night mommy" Harrison said and he turned away and walked to Danny that was standing at his bedroom door

"Go and get changed buddy and I will read you a story" Danny said as he followed his son into his bed room and sat on his bed

Harrison got changed and then grabbed his favourite book and sat down next to his dad. Danny begun to red _'The Iron Man'_ "The coming of the Iron Man, The Iron Man came to the top of the cliff" Danny begun" Danny got to chapter 4 and stopped when he noticed that Harrison had fallen asleep, Danny carefully tucked his son in bed and turned the night light out and left his room pulling the door too.

"He go down alright?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah" Danny said sitting on his chair. Lindsay had gotten off of Danny's chair and sat on the sofa with Lucy tucked into her side.

"What chapter did you get to?" Lindsay asked

"4" Danny replied simply.

Lucy let out a big yawn

"Hey, sleepy, d'ya wanna go bed?" Lindsay asked her daughter

"Yeah" Lucy replied sitting on her mommy's lap. Lindsay stood up taking her daughter in her arms and took her to bed, Lucy got changed and then got her favourite book too _'Fairy Dust'_ Lindsay began to read the story too, just like Danny had."Rosie MacLeod ran down the lane to Thistle Cottage while her mother, Maggie, went to collect the key from Miss MacPhee, the old lady who lived next door" Lindsay read. Lindsay read to chapter 6 when Lucy finally went to sleep. Lindsay went back into the living room where her husband was waiting for her.

"She go down alright?" Danny asked

"Yep, I got through 6 chapters before you ask" Lindsay told Danny as she sat on his lap

"D'ya wanna talk about it now?" Danny asked

"Yeah" Lindsay asked

"So, what happened?" Danny asked finally being able to know what happened at work when he wasn't there.

"I got put on a case where a 4 year old was murdered, turns out that her mom and dad beat her and her brother who is 1" Lindsay told Danny, Danny could hear the sadness in her voice as she told him

"It turns out that she was raped, by her father" Lindsay then told Danny, Danny just sat there his arms around her waist as she told him about her day at work "she had bruises around her wrists, across her stomach, and she had a broken nose" Lindsay then added leaning her head against Danny's shoulder. "We got them, only because they were stupid enough to record it and then put next in the little girls room where we found the body" Lindsay told Danny

"What's gonna happen to the boy?" Danny asked

"Mac wants to adopt him" Lindsay told him "He says that it will probably be his only chance to have a child" Lindsay then added

"Good for him, that kid needs a good life" Danny then added, Lindsay let out a yawn and Danny picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom where they slept the whole night. Lindsay is Danny's arms feeling safe and loved.

2 months later and Mac had adopted the little boy called Jason. They were getting on well together, Jason, Lucy and Harrison played together and had fun on play dates and when they were at the lab together.

The end

* * *

**Here it is. My first ever one shot, and I know that it very long but I just kept on coming up with new ideas, so I thought that I will stop it here before I get anymore. **

**Thanks to all of you who read it and could you please tell me what you think and review it **

**Just to let you all know that there maybe another story that will continue with this one when they are all older. **


End file.
